


Sappy

by ReapersAngel



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Disclaimer: Credits to Pokemon and Nintendo and Gamefreak, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, I just found out that that's their ship name, Other, Threesome - F/M/M, honestly just cuteness, neochromeshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReapersAngel/pseuds/ReapersAngel
Summary: Just a cute lil neochromeshipping drabble.
Relationships: Hyuu | Hugh & Kyouhei | Nate & Mei | Rosa, Hyuu | Hugh/Kyouhei | Nate/Mei | Rosa
Kudos: 1





	Sappy

“Arceus, you two are so  _ sappy _ ,” Rosa complains. Hugh shoots her an unimpressed look as she flops down over both their laps.

“You’re in this relationship too, you know,” He points out. Nate, his head resting on his shoulder, doesn’t offer any input, only thoughtfully wrapping strands of Rosa’s hair around his fingers.

“I don’t see you denying it,” She shoots back. Hugh scowls, but he doesn’t say anything to that.

Nate hums. “I love you guys,” He says, out of the blue.

“See,” Rosa says pointedly, but they all know she means  _ I love you both too _ . Hugh squeezes their hands, not bothering to fight the smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
